


Misterio

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniela era su mejor amiga. Y, para ser sinceros, tal vez la única. Pero a Julio no le molestaba. Ella era todo lo que quería y necesitaba. Aunque, a veces, Julio no la entendía. Y es que las niñas podían ser raras, había descubierto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misterio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Bolivia: Julio Paz.  
> Fem!Paraguay: Daniela De Irala.  
> Perú: Miguel Alejandro Prado.  
> Uruguay: Sebastián Artigas.

Había muchas cosas en el mundo que Julio Paz no comprendía. Se consideraba a sí mismo como un niño muy listo, que nadie se atreviera a decir lo contrario, pero no entendía, por ejemplo, por qué las hojas caían de los árboles en invierno. No entendía por qué sus padres podían quedarse hasta tarde mientras él y su hermano Miguel debían acostarse temprano, o por qué no podía llevarse dulces a la cama. No entendía por qué no podía salir a jugar al jardín luego de un día lluvioso, o por qué mamá le gritaba cuando lo hacia de todos modos. Tampoco entendía por qué papá se enfadaba cuando coloreaba con sus crayones los múltiples papeles llenos de aburridas palabras de su escritorio. O por qué su madre había repentinamente decidido que su hermano y él debían ir a la guardería.

La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, y Julio se había negado rotundamente en un principio. Y se lo había informado a su madre, quien había replicado que Julio simplemente no podía pasarse todo el día en la casa. Pero Julio difería. ¿No era acaso lo que llevaba haciendo toda su corta vida hasta ahora? ¿Por qué le obligaban a asistir a una sucia guardería llena de niños chillones?

Miguel había intentado animarle y asegurarle que sería divertido, pero Julio era demasiado listo como para no notar las nerviosas y preocupadas miradas de su hermano mayor cada vez que se tocaba el tema. A Miguel tampoco le había emocionado la idea, si bien había intentado ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, no hubo berrinche que evitara que su madre les metiera en el coche llegado su primer día. Y eso era mucho decir, puesto que tanto Julio como Miguel habían montado una verdadera escena, chillando y aferrándose a los muebles de la casa como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Y además, luego, había tenido que luchar nuevamente para hacerlos bajar. La voluntad de hierro de aquella mujer no había sido menos que admirable.

Tanto Julio como Miguel habían entrado de la mano de su madre (negándose a soltarse hasta nuevo aviso) y habían permanecido aferrados uno a cada lado de su vestido mientras ella hablaba tranquilamente con el Señor Fernández Carriedo, el dueño. Mientras ambos adultos parloteaban de cosas aburridas, ambos niños habían mirado alrededor, hacia los coloridos dibujos pegados en las paradas, las bonitas flores que decoraban las ventanas, los incontables juguetes de todos los tamaños y colores, y los risueños niños que correteaban por todos lados. Julio les había fruncido el ceño en un puchero infantil, dispuesto a dejar en claro al mundo que hubiese preferido encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar. Miguel, por su parte, había observado todo aquello maravillado, aparentemente olvidándose su resistencia inicial. No le había llevado ni medio segundo salir disparado del lado de su madre para unirse a un grupo de niños que jugaban con unos carritos de carreras. Julio le había dedicado al muy traidor de su hermano una recelosa mirada. La misma que le había dedicado luego a su madre mientras la observaba irse. Y al Señor Fernández Carriedo. Y al resto de los niños.

Había sido entonces, mientras fulminaba con la vista todo ente, tanto vivo como inanimado, que sus ojos se habían encontrado con ella. Había estado jugando sentada en el suelo entre millones de bloques de colores con otros niños. Julio la había observado embobado, cautivado con la amplia sonrisa perlada que dibujaba pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas y hacía brillar sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, y con los largos rizos chocolate atados en un moño que saltaban graciosos con cada simple movimiento que daba.

A la corta edad de tres años, Julio jamás en su vida había visto criatura más bonita.

Sin hablar, pensárselo, o dejar de mirarla, había caminado como un autómata en dirección a la pequeña. Se había dejado caer sobre su trasero a su lado, y sin rodeos, le había preguntado si le gustaría ir a jugar en el lodo con él. Ella le había dedicado una mirada algo sorprendida, pero luego había sonreído entusiasmada. Había abierto su boca para contestar, más Julio jamás llegó a saber la respuesta, puesto que los dos rubios niños con los que había estado jugando la niña se habían levantado del suelo para interponerse entre ambos. A Julio le había sorprendido el gesto, y más que declararan que su prima no jugaría con, como ellos mismos habían dicho, “un enano como él”. Julio recordaba también haberse parado, sacando pecho y en puntitas de pie en un intento de compensar los significativos centímetros que los separaban, y preguntado desafiante por qué no.

Su primer día en la guardería, Julio había aprendido cuatro importantes cosas; la primera, que aquellos dos rubios se llamaban Sebastián y Martín, y que no permitían que nadie se acercara a su prima a más de un metro de distancia. La segunda, que no era buena idea pelearse con niños mayores en edad y tamaño, peor si lo superaban en número. La tercera, que en las guarderías te castigaban poniéndote en un rincón sin poder jugar o hablar con nadie por una eternidad si mordías, golpeabas y jalabas del cabello a otros niños. Y la cuarta, y tal vez más importante, que esa niña se llamaba Daniela.

Desde entonces, había asistido religiosamente a aquella cochina guardería y había hecho lo imposible para poder jugar con Daniela. Quien, afortunadamente, también hacia lo imposible para deshacerse de sus pesados primos. Lo cual, después de todo, no era tan difícil realmente. Escabullirse era pan comido. Sebastián y Martín se distraían con facilidad y rapidez, por lo que solo llevaba esperar el momento oportuno. La parte dura era cuando finalmente notaban la ausencia de su prima y salían en su busca de ella como un par de sabuesos amaestrados. Eran contadas las veces que no los encontraban y se llevaban a Daniela de la mano ignorando las quejas de la niña, quien se negaba a hablar con ninguno de los dos el resto del día. Julio, por su parte, les observaba irse, a veces algo maltrecho en el suelo, otras firmemente parado con sus puñitos cerrados. Pero Daniela siempre volvía a escaparse y buscar a Julio, quien siempre al ver esos ojos alegres y esa sonrisa enorme, olvidaba el chasco pasado, y el futuro también.

Daniela era su mejor amiga. Y, para ser sinceros, tal vez la única. Pero a Julio no le molestaba. Ella era todo lo que quería y necesitaba. Aunque, a veces, Julio no la entendía. Y es que las niñas podían ser raras, había descubierto...

Julio no entendía como de jugar con coches y a los piratas, revolcándose por el lodo, a veces sin aviso alguno, Daniela le pedía jugar a las muñecas, o al té, o a la modista, o a la mamá. ¿Dónde quedaba la Daniela que se reía a carcajadas a la vez que dejaba que Julio le enterrase en el arenero de pies a cabeza?

Julio se ruborizaba y le preguntaba algo quejumbroso si no quería jugar a otra cosa. Pero Daniela siempre negaba con la cabeza, y Julio terminaba accediendo con expresión de mártir y un rubor que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Sin embargo, no había sido hasta aquella misma mañana que Julio no había comprendido hasta que punto no entendía a las niñas.

Se habían escabullido a la casita que había en el patio de la guardería y que nadie usaba. A los niños les parecía un juguete para niñas, y las niñas no entraban porque era un nido de insectos (Julio pensaba que el Señor Fernández Carriedo podía adecentar un poco aquella pobre casita, pero no pensaba quejarse, era un buen escondite). Daniela le había sonreído y pedido jugar a la peluquería. Julio se había quejado, y Daniela insistido, y luego él había suspirado y cedido, dejando que le sentara en el suelo para comenzar a peinarle, atándole el cabello con moños color rosa. Como siempre que ocurría que Daniela le obligaba a jugar juegos bobos de niñas, un rubor coloreó las mejillas de Julio. Daniela, por su parte, estaba encantada, y una vez que hubo terminado, declaró que Julio se veía muy bien.

Y entonces había llegado el turno de que Julio peinara a Daniela. Ella le había levantado tirándole del brazo, y había tomado asiento dándole le espalda, esperando. Julio había estudiado su bonito cabello en silencio, hundiendo los dedos con cuidado y con un leve rubor en las redondas mejillas. El cabello de Daniela era tan suave como se veía, fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de que Daniela le dijera que él también debía darle un nuevo corte de cabello. Julio asintió balbuceante, y se ruborizó aún más mientras Daniela le dedicaba una sonrisa y volvía a enderezarse. Y entonces, vio en el suelo una tijera.

Recordaba habérsela olvidado el día anterior, que habían estado pintando y recortando papeles de colores antes de que Martín y Sebastián los encontraran. Se acuclilló, en silencio, y las tomó a la vez que sostenía entre sus dedos sucios el abundante cabello de Daniela. Y... bueno, el resto, tal y como los largo rizos de Daniela, es historia.

Y no es como si se pudiera culpar del todo a Julio, y es que ¿cómo se suponía que debía saber que Daniela no se refería a un verdadero corte de cabello? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que Daniela saldría corriendo llorando en cuanto se encontrara con su larga melena entre los dedos y pies de Julio? Julio no había tenido manera de saberlo.

Pero eso no le impidió tirar la tijera y los cabellos al suelo y salir tras ella, alarmado. La encontró llorando con el rostro enterrado en el delantal del Señor Fernández Carriendo bajo la estupefacta mirada de la guardería completa. Julio les ignoró y se dirigió tímidamente hacia Daniela, balbuceando disculpas torpemente.

De más está decir que Julio había vuelto al rincón por el resto del día y que el Señor Fernández Carriedo habían llamado a su madre y a la de Daniela. Quienes, por cierto, no estaban nada contentas con lo ocurrido. Pero de momento a Julio poco le importaba lo que sus madres tuvieran que decir. Apenas les había prestado atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Daniela en brazos de su madre, abrazada a su cuello. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos aun estaban enrojecidos y vidriosos, su boca en un puchero.

Por ello, una vez en casa, Julio se dirigió al patio de su casa y arrancó unas flores del inmaculado jardín que su madre con tanto empeño cuidaba y las guardó en su pequeña mochila de colores a escondidas. Las llevó el día siguiente a la guardería, donde, como de costumbre, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue buscar a Daniela con la mirada. La reconoció al instante a pesar de ahora llevar el cabello en cortos tirabuzones que se arremolinaban alrededor de su rostro, coloreando sola en una mesa. La observó por un par de segundos antes de tomar valor y, con paso firme caminar hacia donde se encontraba.  
  
Daniela levantó la vista una vez que Julio estuvo a su lado, y le observó con algo de curiosidad. No parecía molesta ya, pero tampoco le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo. Julio se ruborizó bajo aquella mirada esmeralda. Bajó la vista culpable, y rebuscó en su mochila en silencio. Le ofreció las maltrechas flores entonces, dobladas y carentes de varios pétalos por el viaje. Daniela pareció sorprendida. Las observó por unos segundos, estudiándolas, antes de aceptarlas y tomarlas entre sus manos, sus mejillas coloreandose levemente. Julio intentó murmurar torpemente un par de disculpas.  
  
\- Me gusta tu cabello así - fue lo único que pudo balbucear con claridad, sin embargo.  
  
A Daniela no pareció agradarle del todo el comentario, puesto que frunció levemente los labios. Julio volvió a bajar la vista, avergonzado. Y para su sorpresa, Daniela besó su mejilla con delicadeza. Julio, por su parte, sintió todo su rostro arder mientras dentro de su estómago revoloteaban unas misteriosas mariposas. Elevó los ojos confundido para encontrarse a Daniela sonriéndole finalmente, complacida y ruborizada.

Otra cosa que Julio no entendía, eran a las niñas.


End file.
